Falling Rose
by Tchaifoxky
Summary: A girl wakes up, where she is? Who knows. Who she is? Well, she doesn't know that either. She's lost all her memories, with no clues as to who she might have been. Inu/Kag slight Mir/San
1. Prologue

_**Falling Rose**_

 _ **Prologue**_

A beautiful girl was running in the woods, twigs and branches catching on her pink dress. Her hair was falling out of place and she was clutching a ruby rose pendant close to her heart. Men were shouting, "I think she's over here! Get her!" The girl started to run faster, just as she exited the forest, she slipped and fell. Down, down down, into the depths of a cliff.

 **I do not own Inuyasha, there I said it. Are you happy now that you made me cry?**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

The girl woke up, she was lying on a beautiful satin bed. That's when she noticed something, she jolted up, and immediately put her hand to her head. "Ow." "You know you really should lay down." She looked up and saw the handsome face of a man, except something was off. He had silver hair, yet he wasn't old, he had golden eyes, claws, and…dog ears. She jumped out of the bed and ran up to him, almost falling on her way to him from weakness. He caught her, "Whoah there, take it…" "Please," the girl begged, "Do you know who I am?" The man was taken aback, "No, don't you?" Kagome dropped on her knees holding her head, "I don't know. Every time I try to remember there is nothing." She wasn't desperate, just lost and confused. She sighed, thinking, a look of heavy concentration on her face, "I think…I think that my name is Kagome." "Kagome huh? Do you think that you could try to remember anything else?" She tried again, her face screwed up in concentration trying to remember anything, just the tiniest bit of information. At last she gave up, "No, I can't remember a thing. Who are you and where am I?" the randomness surprised the man, "I am Inuyasha, prince of the demons, and you are in my castle." "So you're a demon?" "Half." He then smirked, "why you scared?" Then Kagome smirked, "why would I be scared of you?" "Because I could eat you." "Well considering that you look like a loser… besides," she didn't get to finish her sentence because her around the room. She quickly opened the door and flew out the room with Inuyasha hot on her heels. "Get back here!" She laughed, "why would I do that? It's much more fun to run!" "You're just running away coward" "You're just saying that because you know you can't catch me!" Inuyasha growled, "I'll show you!" But as Inuyasha started to speed up, so did Kagome.

She suddenly stopped. He was surprised for a bit, "what now?" he asked impatiently. "Um, you have any food that I can eat? I'm starving." "What!? You insult me then expect me to feed you?!" "Well I'm sorry that I'm hungry!" she yelled back, then she softened, "I don't know for sure, but it feels like I haven't eaten in days."

"Inuyasha, as a host, it's your job to feed your guest." Inuyasha groaned. A tall elegant woman with beautiful flowing black hair in a graceful purple dress appeared from around the corner. "But mother, she's not a guest!" "All the more reason," then she turned to Kagome, ignoring her son's arguments, "hello dear, follow me and I'll show you to the dining room." "Thank you your majesty." "Oh no, none of that please, just call me Izayoi." "T-thank you y-Izayoi." Izayoi smiled.

When they got to the dining room Kagome was stunned, it was beautiful. The floors and pillars were marble, and the walls were painted. The mahogany chairs were gilded with gold in beautiful floral and vine patterns, the seats purple satin. The huge table matched the chairs, and was laden with much rich and delectable food. The plates that the food rested on was made of the highest class of china gilded with gold and studded with amethyst. The silverware was silver gilded with gold as well. Izayoi smiled and Inuyasha just huffed and sat down at a chair.

After all were seated and started eating, "I am sorry that not everyone is here to meet you. You see my husband Inutaisho is at a meeting with the lords of our land and my eldest son is away for the moment for a diplomatic hearing. So where are you from…oh I am sorry how very rude of me, I haven't asked your name." "It's Kagome, I think, I don't know where I'm from." Izayoi looked confusedly until Inuyasha explained, "she has amnesia mother, must have been from when she was in the river." Izayoi nodded then turned to Kagome, pity in her eyes, "Oh you poor dear, how awful that must be for you. Well, I will try to help you as much as possible so that you can get your memory back." Kagome smiled politely but she realized that there was little chance that Izayoi would actually be able to help Kagome, considering that she didn't even know Kagome. Instinctively she touched her hand to her neck but found nothing there. She felt an odd sense of despair for some reason she could not explain. "What is it dear?" "I don't know, it just feels like I lost something, something important but I don't know what." Kagome sighed, "It's so frustrating! I know that I'm missing something, but I don't know what! Every time I try to remember something it just comes out black and fuzzy." "Mother, I think I'm going to go practice." As Inuyasha got up to leave, "Take Kagome with you, I'm sure she'll enjoy it." Inuyasha sighed but he beckoned for Kagome to come with him, which she did. As soon as they left, a smile spread on her face. "Oh young love! Well maybe not yet, but it's always nice to just push them along. "Hmmm, I think I have an idea on how to get them together."


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

As soon as the "couple" got into the weapons room, Inuyasha ignored Kagome and went over to practice with a sword. Kagome started to look around the room. There were many different types of weapons, some with royal crests, others with national crests, and others (which Kagome assumed were weapons taken from captives of war) had totally different crests. As she wandered she soon came upon a bow and arrow set, the bow was made of mahogany and gilded with rose gold. The pattern the gild was formed in was a beautiful rose pattern with thorns. "Um Inuyasha?" she called. "What!?" she heard growled back. "Well I was wondering…" "Yes you can practice with the weapons." Kagome shrugged and picked up the bow and arrow, she didn't know why but it just felt right. She then walked over to a target and tried to aim it. In the essentials she got it, but exactly how to aim, wellllllllllllllllllll umm, she didn't really have it down.

"Hey watch where you're aiming!" she heard a shout after she tried to shoot an arrow and it rebounded against the wall towards a now fairly grumpy half-demon. "Oops sorry about that. I don't know how to aim yet. I guess I just have to learn." She laughed nervously, when she opened her eyes she came face to face with Inuyasha. "How about I teach you. I don't want to get killed from your " _learning_ ," and I'm getting bored anyways. So get into position." She did so, "well, you have the basics down. Are you sure you don't remember anything?" "It just comes naturally, I feel like I used to love archery, but I'm not positive." Inuyasha nodded, "Ok, anyways, so when you aim make sure you are focused on your target once you have your exact spot in sight, line of your arrow to it, and shoot!" Kagome did that and shot, and she hit exactly in the center of the bullseye. She beamed at Inuyasha. "Nice, I think you can practice on your own now," and walked away. "Thank you Inuyasha!" he waved his hand to acknowledge that he heard. 'Maybe he isn't as I thought. His mother is amazing and nice, did I have a mother like that? Do I even have a family?'

Inuyasha stopped when his doggy ears heard a sigh, he hid behind a weapon rack and looked at Kagome. 'She looks so lost, her eyes are sad and empty, I can see her trying so hard to remember, but there's nothing there.' Pity filled Inuyasha's eyes, then a light bulb went off in his head. 'I know I can't replace the memories she lost, but maybe they can help me help her get new ones.' Smiling Inuyasha went back to his practice.

At the end of practice Kagome was getting incredibly good and Inuyasha…well no improvement whatsoever. Maybe if he had been actually practicing and not thinking he would have gotten some improvement. Kagome went up to the rack and was just about to put her bow and arrows away when, "why don't you keep those for your own Kagome? You seem to enjoy them so much that you might as well keep them." Kagome's eyes brightened up and started to sparkle with happiness. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She hugged the bow like it was a teddy bear. "Here, I'll show you where you can put them." He led her over to the royal cabinet and opened it. He then took them from her and laid them next to his own sword. A silver sword gilded with gold flames, his red hilt had white fur separating his hand from the guard. There were other weapons in there as well, his brother's sword was gold studded with emeralds, but their father's sword was the most exquisite. It was a golden sword gilded with obsidian but the special thing about the sword was that there was a beautiful pink jewel in the middle of the guard. Kagome then went back to looking at her bow and arrows, she smiled, they were beautiful. Hopefully she wouldn't forget these memories to. She turned to Inuyasha, "thank you again Inuyasha, I really do appreciate it." "Keh, whatever wench, you're still terrible at it." He answered, then ran. "Oh yeah! Hey get back here! I bet I can beat circles around you coward!" She started running after Inuyasha.

As she was running she bumped into someone. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you." "Excuse me? How dare you bump into me! Do you know who I am? I could have you thrown into jail for that!" Kagome looked up and was taken away. The woman was beautiful, and elegant, but her eyes were cold and prideful. "I-I'm sorry but I don't know who you are." Kagome stammered. "Hmmph, you should, I'll have you know that I am the Princess of the North Kingdom!" Kagome was utterly confused, "umm, I don't know what that is." That was when she felt as sharp blow to her cheak, "You stupid girl!" Kagome was shocked, 'what did I say that was wrong?' that's when Inuyasha came from around the corner. The princess's behavior suddenly turned happy and cheerful. "Oh Kikyo, I didn't know that you were visiting." "Inuyasha, you make it seem like it is illegal for your fiancé to come visit you." She put on a fake pout, Kagome could tell it was fake, but Inuyasha was clearly fooled. He pulled Kikyo next to him, "I never said _that_ now did I?" "No, _but still,_ Yashie how do I know that you really do love me." "I will always love you." Kagome had already walked away, she didn't know why, her hatred for Kikyo had already gotten bigger in the few moments she heard Inuyasha and Kikyo. 'Why am I caring? I don't even know Inuyasha that well. I guess it's because he is the first person I remember. I was starting to consider him as family. I guess if he's like a brother to me than yeah that's why. I consider him as a brother so I want him to have the best. Yeah, that's why.'

It took Kagome a while to actually find her room. Now that she was actually relaxing in her room on a little sofa she noticed the details of her room. It was a beautiful light grayish-blue colour. The sofa she was on was white. Her bed was made of a dark mahogany wood with a rose twirling up the posts.. The sheets were a dark gray with a rose pattern on it. A crystal chandelier was hanging over head. In the corner of the room was a huge hot tub. She got up from the couch and looked out the window, it was facing a beautiful lake. "Wow," she whispered, "it's beautiful." "So you like it?" she turned around to see the queen. "Oh, hello you-Izayoi. I didn't hear you come in. Would you care to join me in the hot tub?" "I would love to. Oh, I've always wanted a daughter." Izayoi closed the door while Kagome closed the curtains and they both got ready to enjoy a nice hot soak.

As soon as they got in, Izayoi asked, "so have you met Kikyo?" at Kagome's sour face, "yes I don't like her all too much either. I didn't set them up together of course, they accidently met each other when they both visited the middle kingdom. His father and I don't approve of the marriage but he just won't listen. She is a very prideful girl and expects everyone to know her." "Yeah I found that out already." at Izayoi's confused face Kagome told her about what happened in the meeting between herself and Kikyo. "Oh yes, that's Kikyo for you, although I would never have thought that Kikyo would go that far, but the last part about her acting like a sweet angel with Inuyasha is quite typical. I have actually heard many stories from the servants that are quite like that." Izayoi sighed, "oh well, I suppose that there is nothing I can do. With how stubborn Inuyasha is, he even sometimes ignores me. Oh I remember the good times when he was little. He always was so good, he adored his parents and everyone he met. But then he grew older, and it didn't help that some other demons from the Middle Kingdom started to challenge him just because he wasn't a full demon." That reminded Kagome, "Can you explain this whole kingdom thing to me?" Izayoi woke out of her reverie, "Of course dear."

"You see there are five main kingdoms in this area. In exact center of it all is the kingdom known as the Middle Kingdom, it splits of all the other kingdoms apart. We are in the Eastern Kingdom which is mainly made up of demons, not fully though. Then there is the Northern Kingdom, is an artistry country and is mostly known for its pottery artists. The Southern Kingdom known for their exterminators that exterminate rogue demons. The Western Kingdom is known for their miko abilities. While much trading and negotiating occurs between our countries, the soon to be rulers are never seen, and the kings and queens barely ever actually see each other. Most of the time we send in representatives. It is really quite sad, I hope that someday that cycle will end, otherwise we might not ever be able to have a true alliance." Izayoi sighed, "That's about it though." "Thank you Izayoi I think I understand a little more now." "Anytime, oh speaking of the time, we should probably get out and prepare for dinner." With that they both got out of the hot tub and went to get ready.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Kagome looked at herself one more time before she went downstairs to dinner. She was wearing a red dress that hugged her curves at the top, but below the waist it was a poofy but not poofy skirt. (No what I mean? It went out but it wasn't… you know what never mind.) the waist was decorated with diamonds that looked like small roses. She had a tiara that looked like that as well, but she wore no necklace, she felt like that was wrong but she knew not why. Her hair was put up into a fancy braided bun with more little diamond roses placed into it. After being satisfied with her wear she went out. She hoped she wasn't too formal, Izayoi did say to look formal.

When she came downstairs she realized that she wasn't formal enough. Inuyasha wasn't there, but Kikyo and Izayoi were. Izayoi was marvelous then Kagome looked at Kikyo. Her breathe was taken away. She was the most elegant one in the room. 'I guess I'm not formal enough. Oh well, no sense in making a fuss over.' That's when Kikyo said something. "Oh Kogone you poor thing, you must not have realized that dinners are formal events. But since you are so stupid you wouldn't have been able to figure it out anyways." Kagome smirked, "Do you hear that..." Kagome paused for a bit, "That's the sound of no one caring." Although she said it in a serious tone, Izayoi had to keep herself from laughing at the look on Kikyo's face. "Whatever Kagome, guess what though, I have Inuyasha." "Yes, and your point is." "He's wrapped around my little finger and he's staying there." "I don't see him anywhere though." "Whatever bi***." That was when Kagome lunged at Kikyo. She held up Kikyo by the front of her dress, "If you ever say such a thing like that to me again, I swear that I will make your life a living nightmare both day and night, and I will mess up your face so bad that even your mother won't be able to recognize you." With that Kagome dropped a shaking Kikyo and went back to her seat. "So Izayoi what's for dinner?" she said sweetly, causing Izayoi to have to try extremely hard to not laugh. After the urge to laugh died down she answered, "I am not sure, but knowing our chef, it is bound to be something delicious." A snort was heard from Kikyo but they ignored them.

After about 5 minutes of awkward silence Inuyasha came into the room with a smile on his face and sat on the right of his mother (who was at the head), Kikyo was at his right, and Kagome was sitting across from him. **(He he he)**. "So what are you all excited about Inuyasha?" his mother asked. Inuyasha answered and was looking at Kagome, "Well, since I figured that we probably couldn't replace the memories you had why not make new ones." At Kagome's confused look. "I invited all the different kingdoms as well as another friend of mine to come and have a fun time at our palace. Does that sound fun?" "Thank you Inuyasha! Oh my gosh thank you!" Inuyasha looked away, "yeah, well since I felt bad about not being able to help you bring back your memories, this is the least I can do. But don't get too excited because I'm not sure that they are even going to except." That didn't stop Kagome from tackling Inuyasha in a hug. Inuyasha blushed, even though it was more of a hug that sisters give brothers. Then she skipped back to her seat. She was smiling the whole time during dinner, she was even cheerful enough to take Kikyo's glares, which Inuyahsa was blind to (shocking right? NOT). It was just at the end of dinner when they received their first letter. Inuyasha read it, "Great, my friend is coming." "Can you tell us about him?" Kagome asked, "nope you'll just have to wait for next week, that's when they are coming." Kagome sighed, "ok, it's just a week right? Not that long. I can handle that." Kikyo rolled her eyes, and scoffed. Inuyasha obviously didn't hear though. At the end of dinner it was getting late. Kagome stretched. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow." With that she walked off, not noticing someone looking longingly at her, but if she had well, I'll leave it there.


	5. Merry Christmas Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Kagome got up and quickly got dressed into wear to practice archery, for some reason it felt so, so right. When she got out of her room she noticed that the door to Kikyo's room was still closed. Kagome felt disappointed, she had hoped that Kikyo would be gone, she then pushed that away though and went to practice. She opened up the cabinet and pulled out her beloved bow and arrows and hugged them. "Oh how I missed you, did you miss me?" then a gloomy thought came, 'I wonder if anyone misses me. I mean I don't even remember what my past was like. Was I filled with love or was I totally alone. I feel alone right now, I mean I am the only one here who has no memory. Neither do I have anyone to love.' "yes you do." Kagome whipped around and saw Inuyasha. She then realized that she must have been talking to herself. Kagome sighed, "I don't know. How can I be sure about that. I don't even know where I come from. What did I do for the last who knows how many years of my life?" tears were threatening to flow from her eyes, but she refused to let herself cry. She didn't want to see her cry so she set her bow and arrows down and ran.

She ran out of the castle and into a neighboring forest. She kept running, twigs scratching against her skin. She kept running, someone was calling her name. That's when it happened. A memory. But it was a terrible memory. _'She was running through the forest men were chasing after her,'_ fear engulfed Kagome. She lost all sense of reasoning. Her breathing quickened. Fear had overcome her, 'I have to get away. I have to get out of this forest. But where do I go?' That's when someone grabbed her arm from behind. She whipped around, to scared to even scream. "Kagome what are you doing, it's me." 'wait, I recognize that voice,' she thought. "Inuyasha?" "Yeah, who did you think I was?" Kagome's eyes became distant and unclear. "Kagome? What's wrong?" "I-I remembered something." Inuyasha was shocked. "So what was it?" "I was in a forest much like this one. But it was odd, I was being chased by many men. They weren't just any men though. They all wore fancy clothes, all with a crest on them. They were shouting at me to come back. Inuyasha, am I- am I a thief?" desperation was in her voice. "No, I don't think so Kagome. There is probably another reason why…could you have run away?" "That's the thing, I don't know. Maybe if I went to the place where you found me Inuyasha, then maybe I could remember something." "Yeah but not today. You should probably take these things one step at a time." Kagome nodded. "Come on, how about we go practice, I brought out our stuff." Kagome smiled. "Sure."

Kagome was so focused on getting better at her archery that she didn't even notice that Inuyasha was staring at her. 'Wow, she's so beautiful, wait! NO! Kikyo! Think of Kikyou, think of the one you're engaged to! But it's so true, she is so NO! But NO, but ARGH I give up! Stop thinking Inuyasha!' while Inuyasha was having this inner battle with himself Kagome was not helping. At 45 feet away she hit a 2-inch-wide tree, and perfectly in the center. "Inuyasha! Did you see that? Oh my gosh I can't believe I did it!" she was beaming and the sun was falling in beams on her face from the trees overhead which made her seem even more beautiful. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile, "Yeah I saw that, amazing job. But can you hit me?" "Oh whatever Inuyasha why don't you just go back to your swordsmanship." "Why because you could never hit me?" "Inuyashaaaaaa!" she started to chase Inuayasha around to try to strangle him. Inuyasha ran but just fast enough to taunt her, and laughing making Kagome even more mad. "Arghhh Inuyasha get back here!" That's when Inuyasha suddenly stopped, then he turned around and rushed back to Kagome. He caught up her hands, his face mere centimeters away from hers. "I didn't know you missed me that much." A light blush dusted Kagome's cheeks. He then whispered into her ear, "One might even say that you love me." Kagome started to sputter as her blush grew, "T-that's not true, w-who would be in love with you?" Inuyasha started chuckling. That's when Kagome flew at Inuyasha again, jumping on his back. "Why you little…you know I really should strangle you!" That was when Kikyo came barging into the forest. "INUYASHA! You missed my… WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HIM YOU LITTLE PIECE OF…GET OFF HIM RIGHT NOW!" Kikyo was steaming, Kagome could almost see smoke coming out of her ears. Kagome immediately got off, slightly confused on why Kikyo was so mad. "Kikyo come on, we were just having fun." "I don't care Inuyasha, just come on." With that she dragged Inuyasha away. Leaving Kagome all alone.

Since Kagome was alone, she decided to go explore the area. She started to go deeper into the forest, and eventually the trees opened up to reveal a valley of red roses. Kagome reached out and picked up a flower but pricked herself in the process. "Ouch!" that's when she looked at her finger, blood was dripping. Fear suddenly made itself known. And an image. Just an image. It was an image of a man he was older; blood was dripping from his side. Sadness filled Kagome she didn't know why. She looked at the rose, it reminded her of that man now. Then a memory came back.

 _ **Flashback**_

"Father, look at those roses! They're so red, they're so beautiful. I'm going to go pick some! Kagome ran about 10 feet from her father. Just as she finished picking a handful of roses she heard a moan. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as she rushed over to her father, when she saw him she dropped the roses. They scattered all around her in slow motion. Her father was dead. She fell down to her knees and cried. "No! FATHER!

And that was it. That was all that she remembered. Her knees gave out underneath her. Her hands flew up to her face. Her eyes wide, her pupils small. 'Is this what my life was like? Filled with pain and sadness?'


	6. Merry Christmas chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Kagome was still sitting there, tears streaming down her face when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright dear?" She turned to look up at Izayoi. Izayoi knelt down and hugged the poor child. Kagome let her sobs come out. It was hard for her to stop, just when she felt like she was about to stop, she started to cry harder. "It's alright child. I suppose you remembered something?" Kagome nodded. "Come dear, I have a servant here who will help carry you to bed. You need some time to relax."

When Izayoi made sure that Kagome was in bed, she then went to go find her son. She found him in the dining room with Kikyo. "Inuyasha, may I speak with you for a second?" Inuyasha got up confused and followed his mother to a closed off room. "What did you need to speak to me about?" "It's Kagome," Inuyasha looked confused. "She remembered something." "Yeah, and?" "She wouldn't tell me about what it was, but it must be something horrible because she is probably still crying. I think that you should go comfort her." "But Kikyo…" "Inuyasha, as your mother, I order you to comfort Kagome. Kikyo can wait, Kagome needs you now. Maybe you can get her to tell you what her memory was." Inuyasha sighed. "Fine."

When he opened up Kagome's bedroom door, he found her crying on her bed. He walked up to her and sat on the bed. "Kagome, what's wrong? Did you remember something?" She looked up, her eyes red, teardrops clinging to her eyelashes. She nodded slowly. "Do you mind telling me what?' she opened up her mouth and was about to say something when she started crying harder. He sat there patiently and gently stroked her hair to try to get her to calm down. Kagome started to quiet down and she was able to say something, "It was about me and my father. I was 10 feet away picking roses. I was picking roses when my father died! He was murdered, and I wasn't even able to do anything because I was picking roses! I should have died with him. But I'm not! Why am I alive!? Why Inuyasha?" she started balling on his chest. He slowly put an arm around her, not exactly knowing what to do. 'Should I really help her try to find her memories? It might be better if I don't, not if it's going to cause her such pain. But not all her life could have been like this, she still needs to know about herself.' Inuyasha sighed, he looked down and noticed that Kagome was quiet. 'She must have cried herself to sleep. I suppose I should go back to Kikyo, but I think I'll stay here a little longer.'

After about 10 more minutes, the longest he felt he could get away with it, he finally got up and laid Kagome on her pillow. He walked over to the doorway and after about a minute of staring at Kagome, he walked out. When he reached the dining room, there was Kikyo, looking steamed. "What did your mother _'have'_ speak to you about? You do realize that you should spend time with your fiancé." "Of course Kikyo." He was leaning in to kiss her when some letters came, he immediately got up and received them. When he opened them he smiled. "What is it darling?" "I just received letters from the other kingdoms. Although the Western kingdoms princess can't make it, all the other kingdoms will, just the Middle kingdom's prince will be a little late. Isn't that amazing? We can help Kagome make new memories." Inuyasha was beaming, Kikyo was however scowling, her silk fan was in front of her face though so he couldn't tell. "You know, with all the talk of yours about Kagome, one would think that she is your fiancé." She said, only a spike of cold in her voice. "Of course not, you are my love Kikyo." "Ok." Kikyo said in fake cheerfulness. "So when are the rulers coming?" "In two days." "Ok it'll be so much fun, I have to get a new dress, I am the daughter of practically style itself, I want to make sure that the other rulers know that." With that Kikyo pecked Inuyasha on the cheek and walked away. Plans filling her head.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

The two days had passed quickly for the whole castle. Everyone was cheerful, well everyone except Kagome. Well could you blame her? She had very few memories, none were joyful, the one that would always stand out the most was the one of her father's death. It kept replaying in her head like a broken record. But she forced a smile on her face and walked with her head held high. Inuyasha had taken great pains to get all the rulers here. This would be the first time that so many young to-be rulers gathered together, and it was all for her. While it was convincing, Izayoi could tell that it was a fake smile, other than Izayoi though, no one else could tell. Kikyo every once in a while would send bone chilling glares, but Kagome was stronger than that, and she just ignored them. 'Why should I care what Kikyo thinks of me, all she wants is to put me down, well I'll just stand taller that will really bug her.' Finally after what seemed like to long, the doorbell rang.

The first one to show was a tall handsome man with dark hair pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. He had handsome purple eyes until they started to drift down. "Ai! Pervert!" Inuyasha appeared at the doorway and Kagome ran behind Inuyasha. "Miroku, you just met her and you've already shown your pervert personality?" Inuyasha was chuckling while both Kagome and Miroku were scowling for different reasons though. "Inuyasha, how could you call me a ' _pervert'_ in front of your lovely lady friend." He whined. "Inuyasha, don't tell me that this is one of the to-be rulers." "No this is my friend Lord Miroku." "Even better," Kagome grumbled. "Well come…" Miroku had grasped Kagome's hands in his and said, "Do me a good turn will you?" "Umm…" "I wish for you to bear me a child." "Hicki? And why would I do that?" BONK! "Cut it out you pervert." "He he he he he." Miroku was rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Oh sorry Inuyasha, I was under the understanding that Kagome was just a companion, but I guess she's your lover." Kagome started blushing, but Inuyasha pushed his blush back and said, "Remember, I'm engaged to Kikyo." Kagome didn't know why, but it felt like Inuyasha had just thrust a sword in her heart. Miroku noticed the glint of hurt in Kagome's eyes and quickly changed the subject. "So why are you inviting all the royals over from all the kingdoms?" "Well the first reason is for Kagome, since she lost her memory I want to help her make new memories. The second is that I thought that it could help boost alliances between the kingdoms." "Yes, but it's risky, if it doesn't turn out right then it could destroy alliances." "Yeah, I realized that, but I highly doubt that it won't turn out. I mean we have Kikyo and look at her." "If they are all like her then we're in trouble." Miroku mumbled. "What was that?" Inuyasha asked pointedly. "Nothing, nothing at all Inuyasha." "I thought so." "umm, Inuyasha, I'm going to go out for a walk." "Ok, just be careful." "I can take care of myself."

With that Kagome ran outside, enjoying the wind rushing on her face. She started to run on the road, she was so excited and since she was wearing archery clothes (meaning she did have pants) she decided to do cartwheels. Giggling she decided to just play around. She did more cartwheels, flips, and twirls. She looked up in the sun, letting the sun's rays wash over her. That's when she heard the rustling of a skirt come near her, she looked up and saw a girl with beautiful silky chocolate hair tied up in a high ponytail. "Mind if I join you?" "Not at all, go ahead, it's fun." The girl then took off her skirt and shirt to reveal pink and black armor. "I love your armor, it's so cute." "Thanks, hey want to have a cartwheel contest?" "Yeah! I won't go easy on you though." "Ha, neither will I." Giggling the girls summersaulted on the road towards the castle. Just in front of the castle they both collapsed on the ground. "I can't go any farther." Kagome breathed heavily, "neither can I, but I beat you, I got 54." "Ha, sorry to disappoint you but I got 54." "I guess we'll call it a tie then." "Yeah, I'm Kagome by the way." "I'm Sango, well I need to go," Sango got up and dusted herself off. "Do you have business there?" Kagome asked politely. "Yeah I was invited for some reason. Why?" "Oh, no reason. I was just asking. I hope you have a nice time." "Well if everyone there is like you then I'm sure I'll have an excellent time." Kagome giggled, "Well, I won't keep you any longer they're probably waiting for you." Sango smiled and walked off. Kagome's grin grew broader, 'she doesn't know that she was having fun with one of the people she was going to meet. Imagine her face when she sees that I'm one of them. She is really fun, I hope that we can become great friends.' Kagome started to do more cartwheels in the front yard when her head started to feel like it was splitting in two again…

 _ **Flashback**_

"Kagome! I thought that I had told you that you were to never do cartwheels again!" "But mother…" "Don't but me, it is quite unladylike for who you are the daughter to." There Kagome sat on the grass staring up at a woman not looking at her face. Kagome sighed, "Yes mother."

 _ **End Flashback**_

'Who was that woman?' Kagome wondered, 'and who am I the daughter of? That woman made it seem like I was her daughter and that I was a member of the royal court, but why? I wish I had more memories, right now my memory seems like a jigsaw puzzle. I can't see the big picture yet, just little details.' Kagome's thoughts were broken by Inuyasha. "Hey Kagome, are you coming in?" "Hmm? Oh, yeah, sure." Kagome walked past Inuyasha, not looking at him, lost in her thoughts again. Inuyasha looked inquiringly at her but said nothing. He then noticed how her hair seemed to flow after her, how she walked so gracefully, how her hands seemed so elegant and soft, and oh how he wanted to hold them. Well that's just what he did. Kagome looked surprised at first, but she smiled and wrapped her hand around his own.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

Kagome smiled as she looked up at Inuyasha. A faint smile was on his face, his golden eyes sparkled. 'He is so wonderful. His ears, I want to rub them, his silver hair so lustrous. His eyes. Wow, they made her melt, they shimmered with so many feelings in them, a mystery of their own. That was when the magic stopped. Inuyasha suddenly dropped her hand and rushed away. When she looked to see why, she found the reason. Kikyo. 'Of course, I forgot that Kikyo is his fiancé.' Kagome tried to force back the tears that were threatening to brim in her eyes. 'Why does he do that? One moment he acts like he cares for me, the next he rushes after Kikyo. Why can't he just stay with Kikyo and stop torturing me?' She didn't notice that Kikyo was glaring at her, neither did she notice Miroku staring at Kagome with a look of pity on his eyes.

Kagome started to walk back into the castle, everything a blur. She didn't see anything; neither did she wish to. It seemed that every time that Inuyasha was sweet to her it just made her fondness of him grow, but every time he left her for Kikyo it tore her down. 'Stupid Inuyasha! Messing with my feelings!' that's when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned around to see Kikyo. "Oh, hello Kikyo." "Don't 'oh hello' me! You know what you did." "And could you explain this to me what I supposedly did?" "Don't play dumb with me, you know what you did." "Actually I'm not entirely to sure." "You were flirting with _my_ fiancé! Who do you think are holding hands with _my_ fiancé?" "I-" "See, you admit it! You were flirting!" "I-" "Exactly you little-" "Shut up!" Kikyo glared at Kagome. "What is so wrong with just trying to have fun with someone you," it hurt her to say this but she had to, "consider a brother. So don't you dare accuse me for something that you have no grounds to base it on." "What do you mean? How dare you! Speaking to me like that!" That's when a figure stepped out from the shadows, "No, how dare you speak to her like that. All she did was tell you that you were wrongly accusing her of something she didn't do. Frankly I think that she should be the one that is angry and yelling, not you." Kagome stared in awe at the girl that she had just a short while ago known as Sango. She was still in her demon exterminating armor. Sango turned her head and smiled at Kagome, in turn Kagome grinned broadly and mouthed a thank-you.

Kikyo however scoffed, "Don't butt into other's conversations, especially not mine. I am the Princess of the Northern Kingdom and I deserve to be treated with respect." "Oh, so that's where the stench comes from. I was wondering why you smelled like a clay pot. Well I guess I have my answer. And I'll have you know that I am the Princess of the Southern Kingdom, so I don't really have to treat you with respect since I am of the same status as you even as though I care anyways." "I'll have you know that I smell like a wonderful mix of flowers and-" "clay?" "I will not be interrupted!" Kikyo was starting to sound like a bratty child. "If you are from the Southern Kingdom then clearly I am your superior! Especially since you would stand up for a peasant like that… t _hing_." That just infuriated Kagome, not only was Kikyo insulting Kagome, she was also insulting Sango. "Just shut up Kikyo! You think you are all that? Well guess what? Sango is worth one million of you. You think you're all that just because you are a princess, well guess what you are really just a spoiled brat with no talent, no friends, and no soul! It's a disgrace to even call you a human being! Your heart is just a block of worthless rock, frozen over about a dozen times. You're like a dead person who acts like Miss Angelic Beauty in front of Inuyasha. But you know what? If looks showed what your heart looked like, it would be the most hideous thing that any human being could lay their eyes on!"

After her rant was finished Kagome was panting both out of anger and the need to get her breath. Sango was staring at Kagome in awe, never had she seen anyone blow up like that, not even herself, and she was pretty hotheaded. Kikyo for once in her life was speechless, never had she been yelled at before. She had always been praised for how perfect and beautiful she was. She was shocked. Then Kikyo's surprised face turned harsh, sour, and she glared at Kagome. Then in a split second, she dealt Kagome a sharp blow, then with a huff she stormed off.

Kagome stood there, and raised her hand to the place where Kikyo had slapped her. "Hey Kagome are you ok?" "Yeah, thank you Sango. It just stings a bit. Thanks for helping me out." "No problem, we are friends. And that's what friends do," then staring after Kikyo, "so that's the princess of the Northern Kingdom. I guess I couldn't expect much less, all the people there are stuck up and proud. Oh well not our problem." That's when Inuyasha came up to Kagome.

"Did you really say terrible things to Kikyo?" Kagome stared up defiantly at Inuyasha. "I just told her the truth. It's not my fault that she provoked me. Would you go around poking a caged tiger?" "But you aren't caged! You shouldn't say that to Kikyo! Who gave you the right to say such things to her?" "WHO GAVE _YOU_ THE RIGHT LECTURE ME? YOU MIGHT BE HER FIANCE BUT I DON'T CARE! ALL THE THINGS I SAID WERE TRUE AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHO GAVE ME THE RIGHT TO SAY SUCH THINGS TO HER?' I HAVE MY OWN RIGHTS, SHE MIGHT BE A PRINCESS, BUT LAST TIME I CHECKED I HAD MY OWN RIGHTS! SO GET OUT OF MY FACE AND GO SPEND TIME WITH YOUR _PRECIOUS_ PRINCESS OF CLAY BITCHES AND JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Inuyasha took a step back, completely shocked. He just barely noticed Kagome running away. "Nice job, look what you did! Kagome wasn't even the one at fault and you just blame her and yell at her! Can't you tell that she just needed time!?" Sango scolded before running off after Kagome.

Inuyasha hung his head, ashamed. 'It's true, I did jump to conclusions and blame Kagome without even bothering to find out what happened. But isn't that what I'm supposed to do? I mean Kikyo is my fiancé so I should always believe her, but why do I feel so guilty now? Maybe I shouldn't have acted like that to her. It was wrong of me. Oh why am I feeling like this? When I fight with Kikyo I never have these feelings of guilt and shame. So why? I wish I could see Kagome with a smile on her face again, her smile is the cutest and sweete- wait! Why am I thinking this? I shouldn't be! Kikyo is my fiancé, _Kikyo_!' Inuyasha shook his head. "I better go outside to get some fresh air, this is killing me. Maybe that will help to clear my head." So with that he walked outside.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

Kagome was running, tears streaming down her face. 'I hate that Inuyasha! Why does he do that? It's always this way, first he goes about be so sweet to me,the next moment he is hanging out with Kikyo and always taking her side and being such a jerk! As Kagome was running blindly she didn't notice a huge cherry tree until she bumped into it. She looked up, "oh wow! It's so beautiful. What would it be like to climb it? Well I'll only find out if I try." So Kagome stepped up and climbed the tree.

After getting a few feet up she was already enjoying the view. She could see a bubbling stream, and a grassy field. But that wasn't enough for her, "If this is how it looks like here, what will it look like at the very top?" and so she kept climbing, not paying much thought to the potential danger of it all.

She was absolutely stunned when she reached the top. She could see everything there, the castle, the woods, the place of the roses, everything. She looked up into the sky. It was the most stunning sunset that she had ever seen. A blood red mixed with yellows, pinks and oranges turning darker from blue to purple to black at the top. That's when her head started to feel like it was splitting in two. Her eyesight started spinning, her whole body felt numb. Then, her vision started to go black. And she fell down down down it seemed like forever into darkness and towards the ground.

 **Mwa ha ha ha! I'm stopping there! I know, I'm so evil. You'll just have to wait.**


	10. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

Inuyasha was almost there. He could see it now. The tree, his tree. It wasn't just any tree, this tree was special to him, when he was little it was always the tree he went to, to help him feel better or to clear his head. Now it was also the place where Inuyasha bent his knee to Kikyo and asked her that special question. It was a symbol of balance and happiness for him, no other tree could take a greater place in his heart than this tree. He loved the way it seemed to always be in bloom, with its swaying branches and its glowing petals. The scent of cherry blossoms helped calm him down and gave him serenity. It was just when he reached it when what he saw disrupted that serenity.

What he saw shocked him. There was Kagome, falling from the very top of the tree. 'No! If she falls from that height she'll die!" he used his demon powers and quickly leapt to the tree, catching Kagome just in time, and landing on a low branch. "What were you?" he noticed that Kagome's eyes were closed her breathing heavy. 'Did she faint? Is that why she fell? But wh…could she have received another memory?' he was confused, so many possibilities running through his head. "Oh Kagome, I hope you'll be ok." He knew that he was just talking to himself but he couldn't help it. 'What if she doesn't wake up? What'll I do? Don't do this to me Kagome! I need you!' that's when he realized, he did need her. He had always needed her, he just never realized it. 'Is that why I was guilty of yelling at Kagome? Is that why I have the desire to hold her hand and the absurd desire to taste and feel her beautiful lips, and run my fingers through her hair? Is it possible that I…that I _love_ her?' he looked down at the sleeping girl. She shifted in her sleep and snuggled closer into Inuyasha's chest, a smile on her lips. Inuyasha smiled, 'I guess I do love her I never thought that I would be like this. With that, her turned around and walked back to the castle.

"Darling, what are you doing with that-that _thing_?" he noticed a hint of ice in Kikyo's voice. Yes, he had realized that he loved Kagome, but he also realized that he still loved Kikyo and couldn't let her go. He just couldn't ignore all the times they shared, all the times that they had been there for each other. His heart beat equally for both of them. "I'm just carrying Kagome up to her room, it seems like she has fainted." Kikyo grumbled, "I bet that she's just faking it." Inuyasha just barely caught it, even with his dog demon ears. Inuyasha smiled, "How about this Kikyo, once I get her to her bed, I'll come down and we can do some talking together. Will that make you smile?" Kikyo fake thought for a second (not that Inuyasha could tell), "Hmm, OK!" she said cheerily, with a disgusting amount of sugar. Inuyasha smiled and then went to put Kagome into her bed.

Once he reached her bedroom, he set her down and after looking at her for a split second, and softly brushing a few hairs out of her face, walked away to Kikyo.

It was one very tense dinner. You could tell that Miroku had met Sango just by looking at the telltale red mark on his cheek. He was nervously laughing at nothing. Inuyasha was staring at Kikyo then at the staircase where Kagome's room was at then back to Kikyo. Kikyo was glaring at Sango and the staircase with daggers of ice. And Sango was glaring spears and swords at both Kikyo and Miroku. That's when Kagome showed up only slightly disheveled. Inuyasha immediately stood up, "Kagome, are you sure that you should up?" "Yeah, don't bother yourself Inuyasha, I'll be fine." Inuyasha smiled, 'that's partly why I love you Kagome, no matter what, no matter how scared or hurt you are, you always put on a strong and smiling face.' Kikyo's daggers of ice turned to flaming arrows of malice and death. Kagome ignored her. "Do Sango, are you enjoying your stay?" "Yes I am very much. Thanks, I didn't know that you were a guest here." "Actually I am staying here for the time being, well at least until I get my memory back." "Your memory?" Sango asked inquiringly. "Yeah, I lost it so until I remember who my family is from and where I guess I might have to intrude on Inuyasha's hospitality. Oh yes, speaking of that, I trust that you all know each other?" "Yes I did." "I'm glad, at least that means that Inuyasha isn't as terrible of a host as he seems." "Hey! I'll have you know that I'm an excellent," he grumbled. "Oh yeah, while we're on the subject. When will the Prince of the Middle Kingdom arrive?" "In two days." "Really? That's so far away. Well I guess I'll just have to wait. At least I have Sango right? Ooh, that reminds me, what should we do tomorrow?" "Well I brought my hiraikotsu, a huge boomerang made of demon bones, that I can practice with." "Great, I can practice with my bow and arrows as well. Hey Inuyasha, why don't we have a little competition tomorrow. We can try to beat each other and we can let the head maid Kaede pick a prize for the winners and a punishment for the losers."Inuyasha thought about it for a few seconds and nodded his head, "sure, besides every one of us here has a weapon so why not?" "Great!" We're going to have so much fun!" For the rest of dinner Sango and Kagome were busy chatting about plans and preparations for the competition.

 **I know, why can't he just Kagome, but I can't be that quick. Maybe I should make his choice agonizingly** _ **S L O W**_ **. I know that you would love that wouldn't you.**


	11. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

After tossing and turning all night, with all of the returned bad memories replaying over and over in her head, Kagome was relieved to be able to get up out of bed. Kagome's eyes widened when she realized that the competition was probably soon to start. She hurriedly pulled on a white shirt that was edged wit green, the sleeves had roses scattered at the bottom and black pants. A wide red sash was tied around her. On top of one of her shoulders she placed a spiked piece of armor. "I actually look good in this. I'm surprised, I guess I have amazing fashion skills." She giggled and ran out to go get her weapon.

She almost collided into Inuyasha, but just in the last second, Kagome reflexes kicked in and she easily spun around him. "Sorry about that." Inuyasha stared after her not really sure what to think. Inuyasha was wearing his red outfit, but on top of that he wore black and silver armor, the pads on his shoulders had huge long spikes on them. One purple spiky streak was across each cheek. His sword at his side. **(You're drooling right now aren't you?)** Inuysasha kept staring after Kagome, 'man she is stunning in that outfit.'

Kagome ran to the cabinet that held her bow and arrows and started practicing. She had improved almost inhumanely but that was because she had regained a memory. One of archery. It was a wonderful memory, and it also had helped her to remember how to properly use it. And the memory was this, she was officially a master archer and had won so many competitions in her life. Most of them were against a man that her mother wanted her to marry. Any man whom she could defeat at an archery contest she didn't have to marry. She won every time. But why her mother wanted to make her marry was still a mystery. Kagome shrugged and kept firing arrows. "This is two easy, I need more of a challenge. Well I guess I'll just have to wait until the competition but for now I'll try to challenge myself as much as I can. The farther I can shoot an arrow the better." She did that for a while until she realized, "if I can learn to use just my arrow that could help against the longer range type of attacks." With that she took an arrow and practiced using it like a dagger, holding it in the middle of the shaft she moved over to the wooden dummies and started to practice with it.

After about twenty minutes she didn't have an excellent technique but it was pretty good considering that she had never used an arrow before like this. She was quite proud of her accomplishment, but she realized that she was far from perfect. She found out though through quite a bit of practice that she was able to get the arrow into a weak spot in most armor which she was glad about. Now the only problem she had was the fact that if she did this distance of fighting that she would have to wear better more protective armor, which she didn't have. 'I guess I'll just have to rely on my flexibility and speed. Although, against Inuyasha and his demon speed I might not have to great of a chance. I also have no idea what Sango and Kikyo are capable of, I'll have to keep on my toes for this competition if I don't want to lose. With that, she walked out into the field where they decided the competition would be.

Sango was in her demon slayer outfit, Miroku in a monks outfit, Kikyo in an archer's outfit, and Inuyasha. 'Ok,' Kagome thought, 'for Sango and Kikyo I'll have to mostly do a closer ranged style of combat; for Inuyasha and Miroku I'll need to use my archery. That will be my best bet. Kikyo doesn't seem to have any armor on but you can never be too sure. Sango will be tougher though, I guess I'll just have to figure out the spot if and when I battle her.'

"Ok, so let's begin this competition. Let's all draw straws to see who will be paired with who in the first round." Inuyasha ordered. They all did so. Miroku was first paired with Inuyasha, Sango got the straw to allow her to stay out of the first round, and Kagome was up against Kikyo as the first match of the competition.

Both walked up to the starting circles and faced each other. "Prepare to lose Kagome, you can't possibly have a chance against me." She said coldly. Kagome only smiled back. "Ok, ready? START!" Ayame, one of the most trusted maids in the castle who was the referee in the game shouted. Kikyo pulled an arrow out, so did Kagome, but Kikyo was faster. She started launching arrow after arrow. Kagome rushed forward, easily dodging the arrows and getting closer to Kikyo who was starting to have trouble aiming with how close Kagome was. At about five feet away from Kikyo, readied her arrow and as quick as lightning rushed up and pressed the point to Kikyo's throat. "Give up? I don't want to hurt you." "HA! Who says that I've lost? I'm only just beginning." Kikyo pulled another arrow out and slashed Kagome's cheek." Kagome jumped back and wiped blood from the gash. She looked at the blood and grew dizzy. The memory of her father resurfaced again making a single tear slide down her cheek. But the sadness quickly disappeared from her face. "I was hoping to end this quietly but I suppose I have no choice. It'll be fun to crush you." She said, a touch of cruelty in her voice. She was prepared to make Kikyo suffer.

She pulled out some special arrows that she had made earlier and notched them. She sent one flying a centimeter near Kikyo's face to behind her. Kagome launched another arrow, Kikyo dodged it. She sent another and another one after another, dozens and dozens. The fear that had before washed over Kikyo's face quickly disappeared. "Ha! You made yourself seem so good, but you can't even hit me! You're pathetic!" "Who ever said that I was trying to hit you? Look around you." Kikyo did. All around her were double sided arrows, points sticking up all around her, so many that she couldn't step anywhere without stepping on one. "HA! A single step on a point can't hurt me!" "Are you sure? Because I know it will. Those points are covered in poison, and are designed specifically to be able to pierce the thickest shoe and clothing plus the skin. I wouldn't want to step on one." Kikyo's face paled. "So all of your arrows weren't intended to hit me, you just wanted to fool me into thinking that they were to let my guard down?" "Oh so you finally figured it out? Good," and with that Kagome fired an arrow into Kikyo's shoulder one of the poison ones. Kikyo instantly fell down to the ground touching more of the poison arrows.

Inyasha rushed to Kikyo. "Kagome you went too far this time." "Calm down Inuysasha, they only covered with a sleeping poison, it couldn't even harm her. The most that will happen will be that she's sore when she wakes up." Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, I declare Kagome the winner of that round! Let's move on two round two, Inuyasha vs. Miroku." Ayame declared. Kagome smiled, 'Kikyo didn't have a chance at that fight. Oh well, she wasn't terrible, I'll grace her with the title 'mediocre.' When she went over to Sango she was in awe. "Wow Kagome, you're amazing!" Kagome looked down sheepishly, "Thanks, but I wasn't that good." Sango lightly punched Kagome's arm, "you're just being modest." Kagome didn't have a chance to respond because the next match had already started.

Inuyasha had pulled out his sword and Miroku had pulled out a golden staff. They charged at each other and when they clashed, sparks flew from the metal grinding against each other. Miroku threw some of his sutras, Inuyasha barely dodged them. It was Inuyasha's turn to attack. He jumped backwards then using his demon speed charged at Miroku. After many minutes of constant battle, Inuyasha emerged victorious. They both shook hands, "Congratulations Inuyasha you have definitely improved since the last time I battled you." Inuyasha smirked, "Heck yeah, I wasn't going to lose to you again."

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango drew again to see what the next match would be. It was Sango and Kagome, whoever won would go up against Inuyasha. Sango and Kagome walked up to their circles. "Alright, begin!" Sango threw her hiraikotsu, Kagome missed the first one, but the second one swept her off her feet. She landed flat on her back, Sango threw her hiraikotsu again but Kagome quickly rolled out of the way and onto her feet. She took out her arrow and fired three arrows at once, they all bounced off Sango's boomerang. 'I'll have to attack her when she throws her boomerang.' So when Sango threw it she quickly shot an arrow before jumping out of the way. The arrow bounced off of Sango's armor. The boomerang came flying back, Kagome quickly jumped onto it and came flying back to Sango. Kagome then jumped in the air landed behind Sango, placing an arrow to her neck. To Kagome's surprise Sango threw an odd round shaped sack to the ground and instantly pink colored smoke spread throughout the whole arena. Kagome ripped a piece of cloth off of her outfit and tied it around her face, just in case. She couldn't see much, she realized that she was probably at a disadvantage. She looked around, that's when she saw it, a glint. Apparently the sun's rays could the smoke. She got an idea, 'that's probably how Sango keeps track of where I am, so if I just take off this armor here and hide in the smoke I will probably be able to trap Sango.' Kagome did that, and sure enough, Sango's boomerang came, and it cleared away all the smoke with its wind. Kagome took off the cloth and launched an arrow at Sango. While Sango was distracted with the arrow, Kagome pulled Sango away from the arrow and put Sango hands behind her back. Sango was defeated. "Kagome wins!" Ayame shouted. Kagome let go of Sango and held out her hand which Sango cheerfully shook. "You are amazing Kagome, now you go girl and beat Inuyasha." Kagome smiled, thankful for Sango's pep talk. "Alright, I'll try."

Both Inuyasha and Kagome faced each other, both determined to win. "You're going down!" Inuyasha challenged. "Well, I certainly won't just _let_ you win Inuyasha, you have to earn it." "I already did, you're forgetting whose hospitality you are relying on." "Lady Izayoi's?" "That's not what I meant." Inuyasha grumbled. "Alright, go!" Ayame declared. Both rushed at each other the burning fire of fighting in their eyes. They exchanged blow after blow. Inuyasha would knock her over with his sword, Kagome would shoot an arrow at his hands. It went on like this, until Inuyasha raised his sword and shouted, "Wind Scar!" the sword emitted claw like marks out of it. One of them hit Kagome in the arm. She fell to the ground placing a hand on her bleeding arm. After ripping off a piece of cloth and tying it around her arm, she stood up and raised her bow and arrow. The arrow she shot was different from the previous ones. The arrow she shot became surrounded by a pink light and hit Inuyasha in the leg. 'Great, now he won't be able to get up.' Kagome let her guard down a little, her biggest mistake. Inuyasha in one big swoop, got up and did just what Kagome had done to Sango. He grabbed her hands with one hand and pinned them behind her back. The other hand gently held her neck. "Inuyasha is the champion!" Ayame called out. Inuyasha let go of Kagome. "Heh, I told you that you're going down," but he smiled. "So Kaede, what's the prize and punishment?" Kaede thought for a moment. "Hmm, I know, but part of the prize you will have to be blind-folded. For the punishment, Kikyo will have to clean out the pig pen as well as all of the horse stalls." Kagome and Sango snickered. Kaede noticed that though. "And Kagome, you are going to help me with the prize." Kagome looked up confused.

After whispering with each other, Ayame blindfolded Kagome and Kaede blindfolded Inuyasha. They led the two into the castle. Kaede held Kagome and Inuyasha as Ayame went to go fix up something. Then on the count of three they unblindfolded them and threw them into the room, locking the door behind the two.

 **He He He, I'm going to stop there I know, I'm so evil.**


	12. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

Kagome found herself in a dark room, she couldn't even see a shred of light anywhere. "Um, hello? Is anyone there?" her voice sounded desperate. Yes, she had to admit, she was afraid of the dark. She felt alone, all alone. That's when she heard someone, "Kagome, is that you?" "In-Inuyasha?" "Yes," that's when she felt strong arms gently wrap around her. "Are you scared of the dark?" Kagome nodded her head slowly. That's when her head started to feel like it was split in two.

 _ **Flashback**_

"You're going to stay in here until your father gives us the money." A gruff voice told the young Kagome. Tears were pouring down her face. "Mother! Father! Where are you? I want to go home!" "Shut up!" Kagome felt a whip scourge her back. Kagome fell to the ground and curled up into a ball, hoping for a way to get out of the dark cold room and to be back safe and sound with her parents.

 _ **End**_

Kagome woke out of her reverie to feel someone shaking her. "Kagome! Snap out of it! Kagome!" Kagome turned around and flung herself onto Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! I h-had a memory! It-" "Sssh Kagome, it'll be alright, it's just a memory. You're safe now." Tears were pouring down her face. That's when picked up her chin with his finger, and slowly tilting her chin up looking straight into her eyes. Kagome's eyes widened with surprise, tears still streaming down her face. With that Inuyasha closed his eyes and kissed her full on the lips, running his fingers through her silky hair. His fangs lightly pressed against Kagome's lips. Kagome's tears started to dry up, and Kagome kissed him back, completely forgetting all the terrible things in her memory. They shared this passionate kiss for what seemed like forever. When they ended it, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome and held her close. Kagome put her hands up to his chest and wrested his head on it as well. It was bliss for them, never had either of them felt so happy to just be in one's arms. Well until Kaede and Ayame burst the door open and said, "Ok you two lovebirds, you got your prize." Ayame told them, trying to get rid of her smile but failing. The two 'lovebirds' blushed and jumped away from each other.

 _ **In another part of the castle**_

Kikyo was standing there in the middle of a pig pen facing her punishment for losing. "oh this is so degrading! My Inuyasha will have you all hanged! Mark my words! You'll be sorry!" As she was ranting she slipped in the pen and landed flat on her back, splattering mud all on her front, and being completely covered in the back. Kikyo sat up and threw her fists onto the pig pen in a raging tantrum, only ending up being even more splattered with mud. "Ok Kikyo hurry up and clean it out, remember you still have to clean up the horse stalls." Kaede chided. "WHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kikyo bawled.

 **Kikyo totally deserves that!**

 **Kikyo: oh you witch of a writer how dare you shame me in such a way!  
Fox: Oh I dare alright, and if you don't shut up I could do worse**

 **Sango: Yeah go Fox, you so awesome, talk about girl power**

 **Fox: Thank you very much**

 **Turns to audience**

 **Fox: Please review**


	13. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

It had been a day since Kagome and Inuyasha's 'special' moment which some of the servants still teased them about, always making them blush. Kikyo had finally cleaned out the pig pen and horse stalls, and she was in a constant foul mood, unless she was flirting with Inuyasha. Kagome was looking forward for today, today was the day that they would finally meet the young ruler-to-be of the Middle Kingdom.

SLAP! "Pervert!" Inuyasha tsked. "Miroku, that was the sixth time in two hours, and it is only 8 in the morning. You could at least wait to do that at 8 at night." Sango blushed, "Inuyasha! What a rude thing to say!" Kagome yelled.

"They're such boys, totally insensitive." Kagome told Sango. "I know, they just don't know how to restrain themselves and act like gentlemen." The girls both shook their heads, while the two boys looked at the girls, "We do act like gentlemen thank you very much." They both huffed. The boys were still grumbling when a servant entered the room. "The prince of the Middle Kingdom, Koga Wolf." The servant stepped aside to reveal Koga. He was a handsome man with jet black hair tied up in a high ponytail, his eyes sparkled and shone a bright blue, he wore silver armor with fur that rested on his shoulders. **(I'll leave the rest of it to your imagination, he looks like an extremely handsome prince ok?)** The whole group stared at him. He scanned the whole room, and his attention fell onto Kagome. "I am sorry, did I interrupt anything?" "Yes, you did actually." Inuyasha growled, but whether Koga didn't hear or chose to ignore this comment is a different story. Koga went right up to Kagome and said, "I am making you my woman." Yep just like that, no asking Kagome if she liked it or not. Just flat out claimed her. "What!? You can't have her!" Koga looked at Inuyasha, "what is she yours?" "Inuyasha belongs to me!" Kikyo interrupted. "See mutt-face, you have your own woman. So what's your problem?" Inuyasha growled. "Just get your hands off her." That's when Kagome got angry. "What is your problem! You are such a pain you know! You don't have the right to control my life like that and I suggest that you stop trying. It really bugs me! So just shut up!" "No one speaks to my Yashie like that!" Kikyo shouted. "Kikyo, do you mind going to your room for a bit and letting me handle this." Kikyo looked at her ' _Yashie_ ' and decided to back off.

Once Kikyo was completely out of the room, "Kagome, it's because I…" "Just shut up! You're acting like a two-timer. One second you act like you love me, the next you're with Kikyo! So don't get all angry over me because another guy is being nice to me." "Yeah mutt-face," "Shut up wolf butt." Inuyasha barked. "Come on Sango, let's go." Kagome stormed out of the room, Sango close behind her and only stopped to glare at Inuyasha before she hurried after Kagome.

Inside the forest where the roses were, Kagome sat, Sango right next her trying to comfort her. "Why does he do that? Sometimes I just want to forget that I ever met him at all. Then when I think about it, I don't think I could bare it. I want him to just choose, but I'm afraid of his choice." "I know, it'll be ok Kagome." "But it's totally unfair! He's a two-timer himself but then when another guy comes to me he becomes overprotective, what right does he have to treat me in that way?" "Who knows how guys' minds work. Hey I have an idea." Kagome stopped her sniffling and looked up, "what?" "How about we go practice with our weapons, it'll help get our minds off them." Kagome stood up, "yeah good idea." Then Kagome smiled, "thanks Sango." "No problem."

When they got to the weapons room they relaxed. They took out their weapons and started to practice. That's when they noticed that something was off. They couldn't tell what, but there was something. That's when they realized, they weren't alone.

All of a sudden, someone grabbed them from behind. "Got you." A man whispered in her ear. That's when it all came back, all her memories came flowing back. One of them especially. "Naraku!" Kagome whispered, "so you remember me? How nice, I knew that you missed me. Kikyo, go grab the…" Kagome didn't catch the rest of it, 'Kikyo is helping Naraku out? But why? Doesn't she know how evil he is?' that's when it dawned on her, 'of course she knows, no wonder some of those men had the Northern Kingdom seals on their swords.'

 _ **Flashback**_

"Kagome! I will make you my bride!" a man shouted. Kagome had run away from her castle into the Middle Kingdom to get away from this man. The man who was obsessed with making her his bride. He had found her though. "I told you already Naraku, I will never become your bride!" she shouted. "Men, seize her!" the men started to run after, she ran as fast as she could into the forest.

 _ **End Flashback**_

Kagome did the only thing she could think of and kicked him where it hurt. He roared in pain and dropped Kagome. Kagome rushed to Sango and helped her get out of Kikyo's grasp. They then both ran away from the weaponry room to the outdoors. They ran as quickly as they could. Kagome was running to where a cave was. She stopped there. "Sango, I want you to hide in that cave, they're just after me so you should be safe here." "But…" "There is no time to argue just go!" Sango nodded and rushed into the cave. Kagome ran as far away from the cave as she could, 'I won't let Sango get mixed up in this.' That's when Kikyo attacked. Kagome's instincts turned on, the ones that turn on whenever a human's fear gets control of them. The instincts to kill. Kagome turned around. Quickly though she surpressed the urge to kill Kikyo and instead went into self-defense mode. She found a piece of thick log that she decided to use as a poor shield from Kikyo's arrows. After a few minutes Kikyo was out of arrows so Kagome ran for it. What Kagome didn't realize though was that she was running towards another cliff. "Get back here! I will make you pay for what you did to Inuyasha!" Kikyo screamed. Kagome kept running, not heeding Kikyo's threats. That's when Kagome saw the cliff, she skidded to a halt. Until Kikyo and leapt for Kagome. They both fell off the cliff.


	14. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

That's when Kikyo leapt and they both fell off the cliff. They fell down down down. Fortunately though, along with Kagome's memory also came Kagome's powers. She created a sphere around her to protect herself, but it was only big enough for herself. So as Kagome was safely floating down, Kikyo had already crashed into the rocky water below and was carried by the current towards the castle. Just as Kagome was about to land safely into the river though, her protective powers gave way, and Kagome blacked out.

When Kagome woke up she was on the bank of the river lying with Kikyo next to the castle. She tried to get up but failed. That's when Sango rushed over, "Kagome are you alright?" "I thought I told you to stay in the cave!" "What do you mean? When did you say that?" Kagome stared at Sango in confusion, that's when it came to her, "Naraku must have erased your memory." She said to herself. "Who's Naraku?" Sango asked. "Never mind, we've got to get Kikyo to a doctor though, otherwise she might…" "Kikyo!" she heard someone shout. It was Inuyasha. He ran over to the girl, "what did you do to her?" he growled. "We need to get her to a doctor." Kagome told him. "You didn't answer my question, what did you do to her?" Kagome's heart was breaking, he was blaming her when the only one to blame was Kikyo. "It doesn't matter right now, let's focus on priorities."

One look and the doctor said, "there's nothing I can do." "What do you mean?! You have to save her!" Inuyasha yelled. "What I mean is there is nothing I can do to help, she is already dead." And with that the doctor walked out of the room. Inuyasha whirled on Kagome. "What did you do to her?" "We fell off a cliff." "I don't believe you. If you did you would have more than just a few scratches and bruises." He growled. "I used my miko powers to protect myself." "well then why didn't you save her too? And when did you get them?" "I just remembered how to use them. And I couldn't save her, I only had enough power to protect one person." "Then why didn't you protect her instead of yourself?" "Because if I had I would have died, which also would have caused the protective power to burst around Kikyo then we would both have been dead." "You are so selfish I can't even believe you!" "Watch who you're talking to." "What do you mean, I am your superior!" "Actually you're not. We are equals. I just got all my memories back, and I'm the princess of the Western Kingdom." "I don't care you are still a selfish piece of crap!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome lowered her gaze. "If you don't know what happened, I suggest you just shut up." Her voice was quiet but it was deadly and with that she walked out of the room Sango following behind her. "Yeah I do know what happened, you killed Kikyo!" Inuyasha shouted behind them.

Izayoi had rounded a corner in the hall when she saw Kagome crying and Sango trying to reassure her. "Oh dear, come here." She said softly and led them to her room. As soon as Kagome sat on Izayoi's bed she burst out into bawls. "What happened?" Izayoi asked Sango. "Kikyo and Kagome fell off a cliff, Kagome was able to protect herself with miko powers, but Kikyo could not so she died. Inuyasha is now blaming Kagome for what happened." That's when Kagome spoke up, "It was actually Kikyo." "Excuse me?" Izayoi asked. "Kikyo had pushed me off the cliff and had accidently come with me. She was working with Naraku. It's- it's just not fair! Why am I punished for what Kikyo did? Doesn't Inuyasha know that I loved him and would never have killed Kikyo because I knew that he loved her? Now he hates me." "Oh dear, I don't think he hates you." "Yes he does, why else would he blame me for what happened." "By the way Kagome, who's Naraku?" Sango asked. Kagome tried her best to stop crying. When she did, "well, I suppose I should start at the very beginning.

 _ **Flashback**_

Kagome walked into the great room of her palace to see her mother staring at her. "You wanted to see me mother?" "Yes, I have someone here who I want you to meet." In entered a handsome young man with flowing chocolate brown hair, but his eyes. His eyes were the color of blood but felt like ice. "Kagome this is Naraku come with me you two." The queen led the two over to a room and locked the door behind the two. As soon as the queen's footsteps were no longer heard, Naraku struck. Naraku closed and locked the door, flicked off the light, and closed the curtains. He pushed her onto the bed and then leaned over her. "You know, you smell so good, I wonder if you taste good too?" he then nuzzled his head into her neck and started to lick it. Kagome was quivering, "please, stop." She begged. "but why? I find you so…." He was slowly pulling down the sleeves of her dress. He was starting to caress the skin on her neck. WHAM! She hit her head hard against Naraku. "OW!" she quickly got out of his reach and ran to the window in which she opened and jumped out. She quickly ran back into the castle where she saw her mom. "Mother!" "What is….what happened to you?" "It's-it's Naraku! Please help me mother!" she pleaded. "Of course dear." That's when Naraku rushed in. "Guards get this man out of our land!" she ordered. Her men rushed in and carried Naraku out of the room. They thought that that would be the last time they would hear of that man. They were wrong.

 **Two years later**

"Lady Kagome! You need to see this!" Kagome looked up from her roses to see her servant rushing over a letter in her hand and an anxious face. Kagome got up and looked at the servant quizzically. The servant held out the letter which Kagome took. _'Hello my dear lovely Kagome did you miss me? I certainly have missed you and your'_ Kagome stopped there she knew who sent the letter and she didn't need to know what the rest was about. Kagome ran from the garden to go look for her mother. "Mother!" "What is it dear?" "He's back! I need to get out of this land." "Dear, where will you go?" "I'll go the Middle Kingdom, he won't be able to find me there." "Alright dear."

 _ **End Flashback**_

"From then on I was always moving, never staying in one spot for long. For a while I was fine, I hadn't heard of him since until at the edge of the Middle Kingdom, he found me. I ran from him, but while I was running, I didn't see the cliff up ahead. I ended up falling I had protected myself half the way, but then a wind blew and I hit my head on a cliff, knocking me out. I think it was when I hit the river though when I actually lost my memory." When Kagome had finished her story both Izayoi and Sango were horrified, "he actually did that to you?" Sango asked. "Yes, and Kikyo was helping that sick man out. Just think, that's what he did when we first met, imagine what he might try to do now." All three of them shivered. "Don't worry Kagome, we won't let him hurt you." Izayoi reassured her, "and Inuyasha, would you mind if you stopped eavesdropping and actually came into here like a prince?" Scuffling and swearing was heard outside and in toppled Inuyasha, Miroku, and Koga. Inuyasha was staring at Kagome with guilt. "I'm sorry," he whispered. At first Kagome didn't think she heard right. 'Excuse me?" "I said I'm sorry. I just blamed you without even looking at what could have really happened, and for that I'm sorry." "It's ok." Inuyasha stepped forward, up to Kagome. The others left the room to give them some alone time. Inuyasha leaned down, and gently kissed her on the cheek. When he pulled away, Kagome wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled Inuyasha into a deep long passionate kiss.

Outside the room Koga looked a little depressed, well until he saw a certain cute wolf demon servant named Ayame. "So Koga are you sad? I mean Inuyasha and Kagome…" "Nah, Inuyasha can have Kagome. Kagome's amazing but if she wants Inuyasha, I'm not going to be upset about it. By the way…who's that girl that just walked by?"


	15. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

For once, everything seemed happy, well almost. Kagome had written to her mother to tell her she was alright, Koga was flirting with Ayame, Miroku had finally gotten the gist that Sango didn't want to be groped SLAP (well sometimes he just couldn't resist himself), and although Inuyasha would sometimes pine for Kikyo he knew what the circumstances were and since he loved Kagome it was fine. The Northern Kingdom had found someone to replace Kikyo as the heir his name was Shippo and he was a fox demon, and really adorable, they were all happy with that choice. So everything was calm and peaceful.

Until they received it. ' _so Kagome, you think you're safe? Well watch out, because when you least expect it, I will torture all your friends to death and make you watch, and you'll get the slowest death of them all.'_ It through the whole castle into an uproar, but in the end they decided it would be best for them to just prepare quietly and definitely not move Kagome. "Even if we move Kagome Naraku will still find her and we'll be in a worse shape because Naraku would be able to kill her more easily." Inuyasha reasoned, not like he had to though, everyone had agreed to keep Kagome here. They were a tad more reassured though because Inuyasha's father, Inutaisho, and his brother Sesshomaru had just returned home and agreed to help. Although, Sesshomaru didn't seem to pleased that he had to help out a human.

Everyone was anxious, everyone in the castle were practicing with weapons. The cooks with frying pans and other metal ware, the servants with brooms and pails, the gardeners with shears and spades, and the nobles with their weapons. Inuyasha was training extra hard, 'I'm not going to let Kagome die.' He kept telling himself.

It had been a few days since Naraku's letter appeared and they hadn't seen head or tail of him. Some had relaxed their guard, but not the noble's, that's probably what Naraku wanted to happen. It was when everyone had gone to bed that he struck. Kagome was tossing and turning,

 _ **Dream**_

Kagome was running through an endless hallway, the only source of light was coming from dimly lit lamps. No matter how fast and how hard she ran, she was being followed. She could hear a voice saying behind her, "you can't run from me. So why even try?"

 _ **End**_

Kagome jolted up from her sleep, only to see him. Staring right at her. Naraku.


	16. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

There he was, staring right at her. She screamed. She screamed as loud as her lungs would allow. Naraku rushed up and quickly covered her mouth. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," he warned. She bit down hard on his hand, "Ow!" he let go of Kagome's mouth. She took advantage of that moment and ran over to her bow and arrows, grabbed them and ran out of the room. After a few steps she met up with Inuyasha and everyone else all with their weapons in hand. "Is it him?" Miroku asked, Kagome slowly nodded. "KAGOME!" they heard Naraku yell. They all got into position.

Naraku came running out, a sword in his hand, a glare on his face. Sango threw her hiraikotsu hitting Naraku square in one leg, Kagome shot an arrow hitting his other leg. Miroku rushed up and broke his arm with his staff, Inuyasha chopped off his other arm. Kagome held up her hand to tell them to stop.

Naraku was panting, a tear sliding down his face. She walked over and knelt down. "Why Kagome? I love you. Do you really hate me this much that you want me dead? I would give anything for you. Do you love me?' Kagome shook her head. Naraku turned his head away. "I see," silence surrounded everyone for a moment. "I wonder, if I had done things the right way, not let my emotions control me, I wonder if things would have been different." Naraku shakingly sighed and looked up into Kagome's eyes. "At least Kagome, kill me. End this misery of mine." A tear slid down her cheek. "Here, let me help you." Shakingly, he raised his arm, gently held hers that had an arrow in it and guided it over to where his heart was. Then in one swift stroke he pushed the arrow deep into his heart. "I love you, my princess." He whispered. Then his hand dropped. Naraku was dead.


	17. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

Kagome continued to stare at Naraku even though she knew he was dead. "Yeah, I wonder if things could have been different." Then she stood up and looked at them, "Can we at least give him a funeral ceremony." Everyone nodded, after all, he wasn't as bad as they originally thought. Inuyasha went up and hugged Kagome. She leaned her head down onto his chest, a single tear slid down her face.

Ten days later they held a ceremony for Naraku. Everyone attended including Kagome's mother. After the ceremony Inuyasha found Kagome in the field of roses. Slowly, he clasped a necklace around her neck. She looked down at it and gasped. "That's…" I remember you telling me how you lost a ruby rose necklace when you fell off a cliff, it took a while to find it but I finally did. "Do you like it?" "Of course!" then her voice softened. "It was given to me by two special people. First my father for my birthday on the day he died, now it's been given to me by my love." "You love me?" "Of course." "Then come over here for a second."

He led Kagome over to where his special cherry tree was. Just as they were directly under the cherry blossoms of the tree, he knelt down. "Kagome, please, will you make me the happiest man in the world and consent to be my wife?" He held out a beautiful ring with one diamond in the middle and on the edges of the silver ring was roses gilded with rose gold. Kagome gasped and put her hands up to her face. She slowly nodded. Then she flung her hands around his neck. "Of course, of course I will." Inuyasha hugged her back.

All was over, everyone was happy. With the friendship and marriage of the kingdoms, the tradition of the rulers was broken and a new one was put into place. A tradition of helping the nations young rulers to become friends. With this new tradition, alliances grew, and the five kingdoms grew strong and prosperous. But was most important was the happiness that reigned forever after

 _ **The End**_


End file.
